Watching
by StarLightning143
Summary: My take on what should've happened after the defeat of Trigon with an alternate ending. RobXRae fluff. Please R&R. Also, my first Teen Titans FanFic.


**A/N: This is my first Teen Titans fanfic. Critique or review and say how I did. Also, this is RobxRae. Major OTP. R&R please. Also, I had gotten inspired from watching a fan made video and all my feels came surfacing. Also, I couldn't exactly remember much of the episode but I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Teen Titans and if I did, Robin and Raven would end up together.**

* * *

Robin watched her, watched her destroy Trigon.

"I was protected by the monks of Azarath." She said,, shooting more beams of power at him.

"I was raised by my friends..." He heard her say to him, shooting more beams at him. He didn't remember what else she said until she said, "Azarath Metrion ZITHOS," and the next thing Robin knew, a white raven appeared, engulfing Trigon.

He watched, watched Trigon be destroyed and the world resume to its normal self.

Raven floated down to earth, her long violet hair floating down with her. She landed as everyone gathered around her, _Mi__ght as well join them. _

"That was unbelievable." Robin heard Cyborg say to her.

She turned around, "No, it wasn't," she started just as Robin walked up to her. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, catching him slightly off guard, but wrapped his arm around her, "Someone believed." She said to everyone, but mostly to Robin.

"Welcome back." Robin said to her, his hand placed on top of her hair. He felt the hair on his fingers through his gloves, soft and beautiful.

Beast Boy watched her, observing her carefully.

"Okay, you're freaking me out here! The white robe and smile are weird enough, but _hugs_?! Are you still... you?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow as he waited for her answer.

"Blue is still my favorite color. And don't get used to this smile, 'cause you're still not funny." Raven answered, making him smile and run towards her, placing his arms around her in a hug.

Her face fell, "Quit it."

* * *

When they got back to the tower, Raven headed to her room as everyone scattered. Cyborg and Beast Boy headed to the tv, placing a game in as Starfire watched him. Robin pulled himself away, walking towards Raven's room.

He stood in front of the door, watching it. He raised a fist, knocking on it. The door opened, seeing Raven still in her white outfit.

"What is it Robin?" She asked, allowing him inside her room.

"I want to say I'm proud of Rae. You destroyed Trigon by yourself." He said to her, looking around her room.

"It wasn't no big deal. He was saying that he was my creator. He was true, but he wasn't a father. He didn't raise me, or protect me like a true father. What I said was true. You and everyone raised me and treated me like family." Raven said, sitting on her bed, soon joined by Robin.

He took her hand, stroking his thumb over it.

"I'm just glad it's over." Robin said, slightly scooting closer to her.

"Yeah, it is." She agreed, letting him scoot closer to her.

Just as the moment was become intimate, Raven stood up.

"I need to meditate." She said, turning her back towards him.

"Alright, I'll let myself out." Robin said, standing up. He headed to the door, opening it. He turned around, still seeing her back towards him.

He sighed, finally exiting the room.

* * *

The next morning, Robin stood in the living room, watching the events happen in the kitchen.

"Who wants French toast?" He heard Cyborg ask, who was wearing a chef's hat. He smirked slightly, turning around and watched the sunrise.

Robin heard footsteps approach, making him turn and watch Raven come beside him, her long hair gone and back to her usual blue leotard and blue cape.

"How do you do it Robin?" She asked when she fully approached him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, slightly confused.

"Keep hoping. After everything that happened. Everything I did. How did you still manage to hope it could all work out?" She asked him, turning her gaze towards the window.

"Because of _you," _He started to say, grabbing her attention, "You don't realize it Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil. That you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wished for more. You dared to hope that you could be a hero." He told her, smiling on the inside.

"I thought it was all over. And now, suddenly..." Raven started answering, but turned her gaze away from him.

"You have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny." Robin told her, stepping towards her.

"I guess, in the end... there really is no end, just... new beginnings." Raven finished, looking at him and smiled again.

Raven looked at him, as he inched closer. He placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her chin up and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened in shock, but slowly closed them.

When he pulled away, a slight blush crept on her face. He chuckled, making her smile a little.

Robin turned his attention to the others, who were to busy either making breakfast or finding more food to eat with their French toast.

"Why don't we join the rest?" He asked, nudging his head towards the others.

"Sure," She answered, about to go towards the kitchen but stopped. She went back to him, kissing him slightly before flying to the kitchen.

Robin blushed, but smiled. He ran after her, joining everyone in the kitchen as the French toast was done and everyone started eating.

* * *

**A/N: Review please. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. PM if you have suggestions for next time. **

**-EvilSpirits**


End file.
